


After The Game

by imaginethat57



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Emma and Regina are on opposing teams playing college volleyball. A little accident on the court may send sparks flying.





	After The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif- http://imgur.com/G73cHhS
> 
> Dedicated to Qym

The sound of sneakers squeaking on the freshly shined floor echoed throughout the large gymnasium. Almost as loud as the fans cheering in the stands; though the volleyball team drew less of a crowd than the basketball games, their crowds were noisy.

Regina watched the ball with laser like focus. Her teammate, Kathryn, was diving for the ball now on the other side of the court. Marian was getting ready for the set, and soon the ball was in the air, primed and ready for the spike. On strong legs, Regina jumped for the ball, drew her arm back for more power, and spiked it right over the net with brutal speed.

She landed back on the gym floor, sure her spike would score a point for her team, for her school. Only what she saw was the infuriating blonde girl from the other team, from Portland State, dive for the ball and make the save. She watched as the ball relaunched into the air, and another Portland player went for the set.

Regina smirked as the tall, lithe girl got up from the floor. She had a bright, sunny smile in contrast to Regina’s feral grin. It was so effortlessly genuine, and Regina couldn’t find a trace of arrogance in it. With that realization, she found herself letting go of some of her resentment of this girl. She was one hell of a defensive player, after all. And Regina liked a challenge.

She smoothed down her royal blue uniform, the one worn by Augusta University and positioned herself on the court to get ready for her next spike. She watched the bright yellow of her opponents’ uniforms, wondering why anyone would choose such a sickeningly bright hue to represent their team. It was paired with black lettering and black shorts, making Regina think of bumblebees.

This girl on the other team, the one who had stopped Regina’s spike from hitting the floor, she was shifting her position on the floor, and Regina was tracking the movement. She was looking at the corded muscles of the blonde’s neck, her toned biceps, the creamy skin of her long legs on display in her tight black shorts, the way her ponytail bounced with long, golden locks. Regina blinked a couple of times, realizing she’d gotten distracted.

It looked like the blonde was about to go for a spike of her own. Regina shook her shoulders and put her eyes back on the ball and that was when she saw she was in the best position to stop it. She watched the blonde girl jump up to power the ball over the net, and once again, Regina leaped, this time to block.

She realized a split second too late that both she and the ball were heading out of bounds, but soon she became more concerned with the sensation of falling. And the fact that the blonde girl was evidently falling with her, both having moved too far past the edge of the net to have it separate them in their collisions with the floor.

Regina’s butt hit the floor first, then her back a half second after. She broke the rest of her fall with her elbows, preventing her head from connecting with the floor too. After the initial surprise of landing on her ass, Regina felt the impact of the other girl landing on top of her.

She looked up to the girl’s stunned face, and that was when Regina felt where the blonde had landed. She had tried to break her fall as well by putting her hands out. And those hands had landed directly on Regina’s breasts, essentially groping her.

Upon further inspection, Regina’s legs were in the air, and the other girl had landed between them on her knees. Regina flushed as she fully appreciated the compromising position they had landed in. She tried to ignore the tingling it sent down her spine and the warmth it was creating between her legs. She smiled up at the blonde, and reached her hand out to touch her shoulder, to get her to close her shocked mouth and snap out of it.

The other girl was still frozen, as though stupefied by the placement of her hands on Regina’s breasts, of her body between Regina’s legs. And really, Regina should have been furious. Normally, she would have been incensed, though she had to consider this didn’t exactly happen that often. But she found the incident entertaining, and the other girl’s frightened squeak when it finally dawned on her that she had yet to remove her hands from Regina’s chest was all too amusing.

The other girl pulled her hands away quickly, and started to scoot back so that she was no longer leaning over Regina from between her open legs. Grateful at being able to rectify the vulnerable position she had been in with them open, Regina closed her legs, and planted her feet on the ground to start getting up.

With a sheepish smile, the blonde girl, who was already halfway to her feet, reached out and offered her hand to help Regina stand. She took it gratefully and was pulled the rest of the way up. When they were both upright again, she couldn’t help but laugh at the flaming red of the other girl’s cheeks.

“I’m  _so_ sorry. I swear I didn’t do that on purpose.” The blonde said, and Regina gave her genuine smile.

“Well, I usually make it a point of knowing the names of the girls who feel me up.” Regina said, completely unashamed at the flirtatious lilt her voice had taken on.

The girl’s eyebrows jumped up, and that sheepish smile returned as she said, “I’m Emma Swan.”

Emma still hadn’t let go of Regina’s hand from helping her up, so Regina shook it and said, “Regina Mills.”

“I really am sorry, for before. I did  _not_  mean to grope you in front of a gymnasium full of people.” Emma said, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand that wasn’t still gripping Regina’s lightly.

The referee blew his whistle and Emma jumped a little, and tried to let go of Regina’s hand. Regina smirked a little and held on tighter to Emma’s hand. She used it to gently pull Emma a little closer to her, close enough that she could lean forward so that her lips were near Emma’s ear.

“Next time let’s try it without the audience then.” Regina whispered. She leaned back, chuckled at the stunned expression returning to Emma’s face, then winked for good measure.

She dropped Emma’s hand, and returned to her position on the court. Emma stood for a few seconds longer on the sidelines before returning to her team’s side of the court when the referee blew his whistle again.

Kathryn walked up to Regina, taking a few seconds before the next serve. She had a curious look on her face as she measured Regina. “What did you say to her?”

“Nothing I’ll repeat to you, dear.” Regina said, eyes gleaming with amusement and a little mischief.

“Did you tear her a new one?” Kathryn pressed.

“No, why would I do that?” Regina asked, deliberately obtuse.

“I understand sometimes people annoy you.” Kathryn said, by way of explanation.

“Yes. They certainly do. She didn’t though.” Regina said, then turning her attention back to Emma on the other side of the court and fixing her with a slightly predatory grin. She added, “In fact I think I’ll be giving her welcome to Augusta she won’t forget any time soon. Right after I kick her ass on the court.”

The whistle blew one final time, and the serve was up. Regina threw one more wink to Emma, and the girl smiled back at her with a confidence that let Regina know Emma might like a challenge as well.


End file.
